Nstink - 'Poke'
by Neongene
Summary: You wanted it you got it, here is the new single from *Nstink’s new album ‘Caterpie’, presenting the hit smash ‘Poke’. A song parody of *Nsync’s ‘pop’. Brought to you from the creator of “dude, wheres my hat?” and “Crisqo – Poke


"Pop"

"*NSUCK - Poke"
    
     
    
    Pok E mon, yo
    
     
    
    Sick and tired of hearing
    
    All these parents talk about
    
    What's the deal with Pokemon
    
    And when is gonna fade out
    
    The thing you got to realize
    
    What we're obsessing is not a trend
    
    We have the glory of anime
    
    We gonna watch it till the end
    
    (PIKA!)
    
     
    
    It doesn't matter
    
    'Bout the badge I win or
    
    the Gameboy round my belt
    
    All that matters
    
    Is that you recognize
    
    The beating that you've been dealt
    
    It doesn't matter
    
    About the toys I buy
    
    And the cards I collect and why
    
    All that matters
    
    Is that you get beaten when
    
    I battle you every time
    
    (Come on now)
    
     
    
    CHORUS:
    
    Do you ever wonder why
    
    The prices go so high?
    
    Games take you for a ride
    
    Feel… it…. When…. The golem
    
    Starts to rock
    
    Pichu's thundershock
    
    My wallets all dried up
    
    (I can't stop)
    
    And the manga's all I've got
    
    (Come on now)
    
    Pok… E… mon 
    
    POKE!
    
     
    
    (Dirty mon)
    
    Going to the shop
    
    I know you
    
    Like this pokemon
    
    This……. Must….. be
    
    POKE!
    
     
    
     
    
    Now, why you wanna stay?
    
    To ya want to trade, your Celebi
    
    For my Mew?
    
    'Cause we're just fine
    
    Buying what we like
    
    Can we trade something from you?
    
    Love the feeling all
    
    Around me animaniacs 
    
    Just worry about winning
    
    'Cause I won't lose 
    
    believe me that's a fact
    
     
    
     
    
    It doesn't matter
    
    'Bout the games I play or 
    
    The size of my deck
    
    All that matters
    
    Is that you flip the coin
    
    And I defeat your Parasect 
    
    It doesn't matter
    
    About the costume I wear to 
    
    Conventions I go and why
    
    All that matters
    
    Is that you get hyped 
    
    When we watch the show every time
    
    (Come on)
    
     
    
    Do you ever wonder why
    
    The prices go so high?
    
    Games take you for a ride
    
    Feel… it…. When…. The golem
    
    Starts to rock
    
    Pichu's thundershock
    
    My wallets all dried up
    
    (I can't stop)
    
    And the manga's all I've got
    
    (Come on now)
    
    Pok… E… mon 
    
    POKE!
    
     
    
    Ooh
    
    Man I'm tired training……
    
     
    
    Poke….poke…poke mon
    
    Dirty poke
    
    Do you ever wonder?
    
    (Echoes)
    
    *NSUCK
    
     
    
    (Oh)
    
    Do you ever wonder why
    
    (ever wonder why)
    
    The prices go so high?
    
    (so damn high)
    
    Games take you for a ride
    
    Feel… it…. When…. The golem
    
    Starts to rock
    
    Pichu's thundershock
    
    My wallets all dried up
    
    (I can't stop)
    
    And the manga's all I've got
    
    (Come on now)
    
    Pok.. E… mon
    
     
    
    Do you ever wonder why
    
    The prices go so high?
    
    Games take you for a ride
    
    Feel… it…. When…. The golem
    
    Starts to rock
    
    Pichu's thundershock
    
    My wallets all dried up
    
    (I can't stop)
    
    And the manga's all I've got
    
    (Come on now)
    
    Pok E mon 
    
    POKE!
    
     
    
     
    
    **Author notes: **Now let me get one thing straight, I have nothing against *nsync, I enjoy their music but I needed a funny name for my parody.So I don't want 100 pre-teen girls complainging to me about how I made fun of them.But I hope if you like this, then read my other popular parodies, "dude, where's my hat?", "Horror Flick" and "Crisqo – Pokemon song.
    
    Or if you like romance check out my newly released "fathers day"
    
     
    
    Thank you for reading!


End file.
